Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-73378 (JP2005-073378A) discloses a brushless motor stator that comprises a stator core including a plurality of stator magnetic poles, a plurality of winding portions formed by winding winding conductors around the stator magnetic poles, a slot insulator made of an insulating resin, and a circuit substrate including at least one hall element that detects a positional relationship between rotor magnetic poles and the stator magnetic poles. The slot insulator electrically insulates the stator core and the winding portions. The stator is disposed so that the stator magnetic poles are located at predetermined intervals around a center line that coincides with a center of rotation of a rotor including the rotor magnetic poles. The circuit substrate is positioned at one end portion of the slot insulator through a fitting position determining structure. The one end portion of the slot insulator is located in one direction where the center line extends.
In the stator of this type as disclosed in JP2005-073378A, a desired position of at least one hall element relative to the stator core differs according to the speed range of a motor to be used. Traditionally, if stators are manufactured by using a slot insulator and a circuit substrate of such specifications as those mentioned above, it is necessary to provide a plurality of types of circuit substrates having different arrangement positions of the hall element according to the speed range of a motor to be used.